Torn
by Akiyhrah
Summary: Tikkuset after X2lemony Yuna and Tidus are finally together, and everyone is happy, or so it would seem. Rikku fights to supress her true feelings, but can she hide her passion for long? COMPLETE
1. Tearful Return

OOH-KAY! Welcome all Tikku fans! I am thrilled to bring you a Tikku fic, because well, there just aren't enough of them! I was inspired to finally sit down and put my story to words after reading the awesome fics by Lyric1 and Demon Eyes, so you can all thank them for inspiring me! Thanks guys!! I hope you will all enjoy my fic as much as I enjoyed theirs. I've enjoyed creating it!! An I promise I'll try to update as much as possible. I'm very excited about writing it, so it shouldn't be too hard. ENJOY!  
BTW, this is set after X-2. 

DISCLAMER: I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2.....I only wish I did. sigh

**Tearful return**

Rikku watched in silence as Yuna jumped from the airship and ran into Tidus' arms. She could see the joy on both of their faces as they embraced. Pure happiness. Rikku felt a pang of envy for her cousin. But Rikku knew she could never tell anybody the way she really felt for Tidus. It would hurt too many people, most of all Yuna. And she didn't want to hurt her Yunie. She meant too much to Rikku.  
Paine stepped up beside her and leaned against the door frame as Brother brought the airship in for a smooth landing on the beach of Besaid. She gazed out at the happy couple.  
"That must be the infamous Tidus," Paine stated.  
Rikku nodded. She couldn't bring herself to speak.  
"You ok Rikku?" Paine asked.  
Rikku nodded again and forced herself to say, "I'm fine. Just tired, is all. I need sleep, ya know?"  
Paine nodded, but wasn't convinced. But it wasn't her nature to interfere, so she dropped the topic. Rikku sighed, and turned her eyes to the floor as Yuna and Tidus were greeted on the beach by all of their friends.

XXXX

Yuna was glowing with happiness. Tidus had returned! She had thought he was gone forever. She ran up the beach, pulling Tidus along with her.  
"Every one will be so happy to see you! We've all missed you so much!" She called to him.  
Tidus just laughed. When they reached the beach, Tidus was greeted with hugs and slaps on the back. He was grinning like a fool, but he was genuinely happy to be back. He received a huge hug from Wakka, who nearly knocked him over.  
"Heeeey brudda! Its been too long, ya?" Wakka said, laughing.  
"Yea.. and I see I've missed a lot!" Tidus said, looking toward Lulu.  
"Heh... ya.. that's our son, Vidina," Wakka explained.  
Tidus laughed, then congratulated the two of them. He gave Lulu a hug, then turned and high-fived the Aurochs, who had run up while he was talking to Wakka. Tidus looked at Yuna, who was talking to one of the Besaid villagers, and grinned. He was so happy to be back with his friends. He looked around, wondering where Rikku was. He figured Kimarhi was on Gagazet, but he was disappointed that Rikku was nowhere in sight.  
"Yuna.. Where's Rikku?" He asked.  
Yuna turned to him, and looked a little surprised. Then said, "She must still be on the airship. Over there"  
She pointed down the beach, and Tidus saw the airship. He could just barely make out two figures standing in the doorway.  
"Sweet! I'll be right back," Tidus said.  
He took off in the direction of the airship. As he got closer, he could make out Rikku's figure. She was staring at the ground, apparently she didn't even notice him coming. The other person was leaning against the door frame, watching him advance.  
"Rikku!!" Tidus called, waving his arm in greeting.  
She looked up sharply, and blushed as she saw Tidus run closer and closer. He ran up the ramp and swept her up into a huge hug that lifted her right off the ground. Rikku giggled in spite of herself.  
"Put me down, you big meanie!" She joked.  
Tidus put her down, then pulled away to get a good look at her. He nearly fainted when he did. His eyes widened when he saw what she was wearing. He didn't realize Rikku was so comfortable wearing so little clothing. Rikku tilted her head and gave him a confused look. Tidus then realized that his mouth was slightly open. He quickly turned it into a grin, but he knew he was blushing.  
"It's good to see you Rikku!" He said.  
"You too...."  
Suddenly, some one from behind them cleared their throat. Tidus turned around to see a tall woman, her scarlet eyes staring him down questioningly. He scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.   
"This is Paine. She's a Gullwing!" Rikku explained.  
"Uh.. Gullwing?"  
Rikku groaned, then said, "Riiiiiiight. We're the Gullwings! Yunie, me, and Paine! Y.R.P! We're sphere hunters!"  
"Sphere...hunters?"  
"Oh brother.. you're a moron." Paine suddenly said.  
Tidus just laughed, then said, "Wow, you really remind me of Auron!"  
Rikku laughed.  
"I never thought of that!"

XXXX

Yuna watched as Tidus gave Rikku a huge hug that swept her right off her feet. A small pang of jealousy ran through her like ice. She shuddered, and told herself that she had no reason to be jealous, after all, Rikku was her cousin, and Rikku and Tidus were friends. But she still couldn't shake that envious feeling as she watched the two of them talk and laugh. She wanted Tidus all to herself, for the moment anyway. It hurt her that he would run off the second they were reunited. Oh course Yuna realized that he was excited to see all of their friends, but it didn't make her feel any better. She sighed, then forced herself to tear her eyes away from Tidus and return to the hug-fest that was currently going on.

XXXX

Tidus gave Rikku another bug hug and said, "I should get back to Yuna. But we have to get together soon! Promise"  
Rikku was being torn apart inside. She wanted to cry, but instead she pulled her usually cheery face and nodded.  
"Of course! I wouldn't leave Besaid without catching up some more!" She said.  
Tidus grinned, then took off back down the beach. Rikku let out a sigh, then disappeared inside the airship. Paine watched her go, thoroughly confused.


	2. Revelations and betrayals

Disclamer: I don't own FFX-2... TT

**Revelations and betrayals**

It had been a year since Tidus' return. Things slowly settled into routines, and everyone was finally happy, or so it seemed. Tidus and Yuna had moved to Luca where they lived in a small house. Although they slept in different bedrooms, they acted very much like an old married couple. Rikku and Paine shared a place not too far from where Tidus and Yuna lived, although Rikku was hardly there, for she was constantly traveling around Spira to help the Al Bhed settle into their new homes and learn the common language. Paine had taken over the Gullwings and had recruited several experienced treasure hunters. They often traveled by Al Bhed ships, and were gone for weeks at a time. But as the year progressed, both Rikku and Paine spent longer periods of time at home. Rikku tried her best to avoid Tidus as much as possible, but she was finding it harder to do lately because Yuna kept inviting her out with the two of them. Rikku couldn't refuse Yuna's generous offers, so she ended up tagging along to boring dinners and fancy get-togethers. Rikku's feelings toward Tidus had grown emmensly over the past year, and she tried so hard to suppress them, but it grew harder and harder each day.

XXXX

"I'll be gone for a few days, I've got some business in Djose. I'll be back as soon as possible," Paine said to Rikku, who stood in the doorway of Paine's bedroom watching her throw clothes into a bag.  
"But why do you have to go now?? We both just got back… and I don't want to be here by myself!" Rikku complained.  
"I'll only be gone a few days… and if you're that worried about staying here alone, go ask Yuna if you can stay with them until I get back." Rikku pouted and folded her arms across her chest.  
"I'm not gunna stay with them! I can take care of myself…" she said sulkily. Paine zipped up her bag and walked over to Rikku. She lightly pushed Rikku out of the way, and then closed her door.  
"I have to go… and stop pouting… it makes you look like a child," Paine said, walking down the hall.  
Rikku followed after her, jumping up and down a couple times in frustration."Paaaiiiine!!! Come on! Please stay?? Just for a while?? Paine? Grrr… are you listening to me??" Rikku whined.  
Paine stopped at the front door and faced Rikku.  
"Don't be annoying Rikku. I'll see you in a few days."  
And with that, Paine opened the door and disappeared down the street.  
'Greaaaat…now what am I gunna do??' Rikku thought, kicking the couch as she walked past it. She flopped into an armchair and crossed her arms. She stared at the wall, pouting. Moments later, there was a knock at the door. Rikku hopped out of the chair to answer it. When she opened the door, she came face to face with a smiling Yuna  
"Hey Rikku! I just ran into Paine, and she said you were going to be alone for a few days and you were upset about it, so I came over to invite you to stay with Tidus and I!" Yuna said excitedly.Rikku put on the biggest fake smile she could muster.  
She was so bad at refusing Yuna's offers.  
"I dunno… I don't want to impose… so thanks anyways," she said.  
"Oh nonsense! We would be thrilled to have you stay with us!"  
Rikku sighed, and then agreed. She headed upstairs to her room and grabbed some clothes, then headed back downstairs.  
"Are you ready?" Yuna said enthusiastically.  
Rikku nodded. She locked the front door, and followed Yuna down the street. When they got to Yuna's place, Yuna took Rikku's bag and brought it up to the guest room for her, leaving Rikku standing alone in the living room. Tidus came out of the kitchen carrying a sandwich. He saw Rikku and grinned.  
"Hey Rikku!! Yuna said you'd be staying here for a few days… that's awesome! I've haven't spent time with you in ages!" he said happily.  
Rikku smiled weakly, avoiding Tidus' gaze. He noticed that she seemed distracted, and was about to ask her if anything was wrong, but Yuna came down the stairs with a big grin.  
"We are going to have so much fun!" she said.  
Tidus laughed, and then took a bite of his sandwich.  
Yuna frowned at him.  
"Tidus, dinner's in an hour, can't you wait until then??" she asked, obviously frustrated.  
Tidus shook his head and said, "I'm hungry now! I'd starve to death if I had to wait 'till dinner!"  
Yuna sighed disapprovingly. Rikku, feeling awkward to be in the middle of their disagreement, headed for the stairs, but Yuna stopped her.  
"Where are you going? I have lots of fun things planed!" she said.  
"Well, I'm actually kinda tired… was thinking that I'd head upstairs and read for a bit…" Rikku replied.  
Yuna shook her head.  
"Oh no you don't! You're not getting away that easily! I want to hear all about your year! We haven't talked in ages!" she said.  
Rikku sighed, and then nodded.  
"Ok, ok, I'll stay and talk."   
Yuna clapped her hands together happily, and then headed into the kitchen to check on dinner, leaving Tidus and Rikku alone once again. Rikku wandered over to the couch and flopped down. Tidus scarfed back the rest of his sandwich, and then joined her on the couch. Rikku smiled weakly at him and fixed her gaze on the floor.  
"So, how have you been lately?" he asked.  
"Uhh… well… fine. I've been really busy." She replied.  
Tidus nodded. He was starting to feel a little awkward, which was unusual because he had always been so comfortable around Rikku. He scooted closer to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, which made her jump.  
"Are you ok?" Tidus asked.  
Rikku nodded and said, "Of course… why wouldn't I be ok?" Tidus shrugged.  
"You just seem… a little off. Are you sure nothing's bugging you? You can tell me you know…"  
Rikku laughed, and then shook her head.  
"No, I'm fine… just fine."   
Tidus was about to reply, but Yuna called Rikku into the kitchen to chat with her. Rikku left as quickly as she could without looking suspicious, leaving Tidus staring questioningly after her.

XXXX

The next day while the three of them ate breakfast, a messenger came with a message for Yuna.  
"Lady Yuna, Lord Baralai requests your presence in Bevelle," the young messenger said, hovering in the doorway.  
"Right now? Whatever does he need me for?" Yuna questioned.  
"I'm sorry Lady Yuna, but he would not tell me. He only expressed his wishes that you would join him immediately."   
Yuna sighed, and then she told the messenger she would come. He was to meet her back at the house in two hours so she could gather her things. Yuna said they would take the airship, for it would make for faster travel. Rikku was very uncomfortable with this. She did not want to be left alone with Tidus.  
"Yunie, won't you please stay?? I'm sure Baralai can wait a few days!" Rikku complained.  
"I am sorry Rikku. I would rather stay here, but I'm afraid there might be an urgent matter at hand. I cannot leave Baralai waiting if he truly needs me." Yuna replied.  
Rikku pouted.  
"Besides," Yuna added, "Tidus is still here, and he can keep you company. I'm sure the two of you will have lots of fun! I will try to come home as soon as possible."   
Tidus smiled at Rikku, who blushed and avoided his gaze. Rikku spent the next two hours begging Yuna to stay, but to Rikku's dismay, Yuna left as planned, leaving Rikku standing alone in the living room with the one person she was trying to avoid. Tidus smiled at her again, and then asked her what she wanted to do. Rikku shrugged, and stared at the rug.  
"Are you ok Rikku?" Tidus asked worriedly. "Yea… I'm fine! I just… um, I think I'm gunna go read for a while…" Rikku replied.  
Tidus frowned, but he didn't want to make her upset so he didn't say a word as Rikku marched up the stairs and hid in her room.

XXXX

Later that evening, Tidus sat on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table, reading a letter from Wakka. He was bored out of his mind, and was dieing for something better to do. Suddenly, he heard Rikku tiptoeing down the stairs. She hit the bottom step, which creaked under her foot, and froze. She looked back up the stairs, and breathing a sigh of relief, she hopped of the stair and headed to the kitchen. Before she made it, Tidus cleared his throat, alerting her of his presence. She jumped and spun around, blushing."Oh… h-hey Tidus! I thought you were in your room…" she said.  
"Nope. I'm just sittin' here… doing nothing," he replied.  
Rikku bit her bottom lip and nodded.  
"Come and talk to me Rikku! I haven't talked to you in so long!" Tidus burst out.  
Rikku was about to make an excuse, but she saw the pleading look in his eyes and couldn't resist. She sighed, then walked over to the couch and plopped down beside Tidus, which made him smile happily.  
"So… how have you been lately?" he asked.  
Rikku shrugged.  
"I dunno… same as usual I suppose…"   
Tidus nodded. He had never felt this uncomfortable around Rikku, and it made him a little upset. A few moments of awkward silence passed between them, then Tidus said, "Ok… so will you please tell me what's bothering you? I know it's something, because you've never been this weird around me before! I'm really worried Rikku."   
Rikku shook her head.  
"It's nothing! I'm fine! I just…"   
But before she could finish, Tidus cut her off and said "Don't make up excuses Rikku! I know something is bugging you, so please tell me! I'm your friend and I care about you, and you're really worrying me!"   
Rikku sighed sadly. Tidus took her hand gently, which made her jump and blush. He gazed at her worriedly.  
"I… I can't tell you. If I tell you it will ruin everything…" she finally said.  
"Ruin everything? Like what?? Come on Rikku, you can tell me!"  
"No! I can't! I just can't Tidus, please!"   
Tidus moved closer to her and put his arm gently around her shoulders.  
"You can tell me anything… anything at all. I promise I won't get mad or upset…" he whispered.  
Rikku buried her face in her hands, trying her best no to cry.  
Tidus gently rubbed her shoulders, which made her feel even worse.  
"Rikku… if I… if I tell you my secret… will you tell me yours?" he asked.  
Rikku looked up at him, straight into those azure eyes, which made her melt.  
"What secret?"   
Tidus sighed, and then ran hi fingers through his hair.  
"Well… I… things… things have changed, and I'm really confused…" he said.  
"Things? What things?"   
"Well… I… I don't love Yuna anymore… I mean, not in the way I used to… it's complicated, but I just don't feel the same passion as before," he said sadly.  
Rikku stared blankly at the floor.  
"Well, have… have you talked to her?" she asked.  
"How could I? I don't want to hurt her… she's still one of my closest friends," Tidus replied.  
Rikku just stared at the floor, unable to believe what Tidus had just revealed. They seemed so happy together, but then again she wasn't around that much to see the truth.  
"Rikku?" Tidus asked after a few moments.  
"uhhuh?"   
"You won't say anything, will you?"   
"Of course not. It's up to you to tell her…"  
Tidus smiled sadly and thanked her. After a few moments, he said, "You still have to tell me your secret…"  
Rikku groaned.  
"I never agreed to that!"  
"I know! But it's only fair! Besides, I'm really worried about you!" Tidus said.  
"Please don't make me… please…" Rikku begged.  
Tidus sighed, and then nodded.  
"Fine… if you really don't want to say anything, then you don't have to… but I'm still worried…"   
Rikku buried her face in her hands again, this time unable to hold back her tears.  
"I'm sorry Rikku! Please don't cry! You don't have to say anything!" Tidus said, worried.  
"Yes I do! I do!!" Rikku wailed.  
She sobbed, and then sniffed back her tears. She pried her hands away from her face, but avoided Tidus' gaze once again.  
"I… I…_E muja oui_(I love you)…" Rikku sighed, relieved to have finally admitted it, even if nobody had understood.  
Tidus sat motionless beside Rikku. At first she paid no attention, but then she began to wonder why he hadn't asked her what she'd said.  
"Uh… Tidus…?" His eyes met hers.  
"_E muja oui duu_(I love you too)."   
Rikku nearly fell off the couch. Had Tidus just said that he loved her? In Al Bhed?? Then she remembered that Rin had been teaching him to speak the language while they were on Yuna's pilgrimage.  
"Oh… shit…Tidus, I…"   
But before Rikku could finish, Tidus leaned in and kissed Rikku softly. Her eyes grew wide and she pushed him away.  
"Tidus! What about Yunie??" she said, her head swimming in passion and confusion.  
"I know… but Rikku, I've loved you for so long… only, I've just recently realized it this past year… I can't lie any longer," Tidus replied, his eyes dancing with passion.  
He leaned in and kissed her again, but Rikku pushed him away a second time, her eyes filling with fresh tears.  
"We can't…"  
"Rikku…"   
"No! We can't do this to Yunie!" Rikku cried.  
She stood and headed towards the door.  
"Where are you going? It's raining out!" Tidus cried, stumbling after her.  
"I have to leave… I'm going home… please, don't follow me…"   
And with that, Rikku threw open the door and ran crying into the dark, stormy night.

XXXX

Rikku lay in her bed, staring out the window. She had thrown on her pajamas and tried to get to sleep, but there was too much on her mind. There was so many things that she needed to say; so many questions unanswered. Rikku tossed and turned for hours, but couldn't even think of sleeping. She sat up and hugged her knees to her chest.  
"I need to talk to him… We have to figure this out…" she whispered to herself.  
Rikku got up and headed down the stairs. She opened the front door and stepped out into the night, cursing the rain. She ran as fast as she could to Tidus' house. When she arrived, she stood in front of the door debating whether or not to knock. Finally, the cold, crisp wind and chilling rain persuaded her to rap on the door. Seconds later, the door was flung open and Rikku came face to face with an exhausted looking Tidus.  
"Rikku..." he whispered.  
Tidus gazed at the beautiful blonde, soaking wet and still in her pajamas, shivering from the cold. She looked so beautiful to him, that he had to hold on to the doorframe for support. Rikku tried to explain why she had come, but as Tidus' eyes gazed into hers, passion took over reason. She stepped into the house and kissed Tidus passionately. He broke the kiss and looked questioningly at her. Rikku gazed longingly back. Tidus shut the door, and then wrapped his arms around Rikku's waist, kissing her. She grasped the back of Tidus' shirt with both her hands and moaned softly. Slowly, Tidus pulled her towards the stairs and up to his bedroom. He kicked his bedroom door closed, and then began to kiss Rikku's neck. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, moaning in pleasure. Tidus began to unbutton Rikku's nightshirt while he and Rikku backed towards his bed. Rikku pulled off Tidus' shirt, and then ran her fingers gently down his chest, causing him to catch his breath and then sigh. As they peeled off the last of their clothes and lay down on the bed, Tidus pulled Rikku into another deep kiss. He ran his fingers gently down the length of her body, making her shudder in pleasure. Rikku brushed her lips against Tidus' lips, and before long he was thrusting into her, their bodies moving and thriving together in passion. And as they both climaxed, moaning in pleasure, Rikku was only vaguely aware that she had just made love to her cousin's boyfriend.

--------------------------------------------

my first sex scene! I think it was ok, what do you think?


	3. Truth and Lies

Ok, here's chapter 3! I'm glad you are all likeing my fic, and thank you all for all the wonderful comments!! It really motivates me! Just a few replies..

Elvi-rose- hehe... You'll find out Yuna's reaction soon ...

shadows-of-flame- thanx!! well, the only pointers I can give is to write it from your heart. Put yourself in their position and just write what you would feel...lol oh, btw, I like kittens... lmao

Swamp-Eyes- I was so dissapointed by the lack of Tikku's too.. lol that's what motivated me to finally write mine!

thanx again to everyone else who commented! I really appriciate it! Now... on to chappy 3!!

**Truth and lies**

Yuna was exhausted. She had just gotten out of a huge meeting debating the future of summoners in Spira. Now that Sin was gone, fewer people were choosing to become summoners, yet they were still needed to perform sendings and guide the dead to the Farplane. Yuna herself had given up performing sendings, but she still realized the great need for summoners, even with the Aeons, Sin, and the Fayth gone. The council of Bevelle was trying to decide on a logical way to keep interest in the summoning profession, and had argued all day about it. Finally Yuna agreed to talk to the people of Spira and recruit apprentice summoners. As Yuna made her way back to her room wearily, she paused near a large, decorative fountain and sat of a nearby bench. A strange thought had been running through her head ever since she had arrived in Bevelle. She seemed to be unusually distracted, thinking only of one person. She couldn't quite figure out why, but she had been getting goosebumps every time she was around Baralai. She thought maybe it was her nerves, jittery from worrying about the meeting, but the whole time she sat in the council room beside Baralai she couldn't help getting this strange feeling in her stomach. Yuna sat by the fountain trying to make sense of her unusual feelings, when none other than Baralai appeared. He was heading up from the council room as well. He spotted Yuna and smiled happily.  
"Why hello Lady Yuna," he said, taking a seat beside her.  
Yuna smiled back.  
"Please Baralai, call me 'Yuna.' I don't feel right having you address me so formally," she replied.  
Baralai laughed, causing Yuna's heart to skip a beat.  
"Yuna then. I would hate to make you uncomfortable," he said.  
Yuna shook her head, and then said, "I'm very comfortable around you."   
She blushed, embarrassed by what she had just said. Baralai smiled at her again.  
"That makes me glad…" he said, slowly reaching over and placing his hand on hers.  
Yuna gently took her hand away and stood up, walking over to a small balcony and placing her hands on the rail. Baralai stood and followed and stood beside her.  
"I'm sorry… please forgive my boldness," he said.  
Yuna shook her head and smiled at Baralai. For some reason, she had the strangest urge to let him take her hand.  
"Yuna… I must confess something to you…" Baralai said, barely above a whisper.  
"Yes?" she replied, her heart racing in anticipation.  
"You see, I… I think… Yuna, I…"   
But before Baralai could finish speaking, he leaned in and kissed her. Yuna touched her lips and stared at Baralai. He blushed and turned away from her.  
"Please forgive me…I…" he started.  
"Why did you kiss me?" Yuna interrupted.  
Baralai gazed at his hands.  
"Well, I… I'm very attracted to you… I… know you love another, but… I'm sorry… I just couldn't stop myself," he explained.  
Yuna stared at him. She never realized that Baralai was attracted to her, and now that she thought about it, she realized that the feeling was mutual. Baralai turned to her to apologize again, but Yuna cut him off by returning his kiss. She placed her hands gently on his shoulders and kissed him softly. Baralai wrapped his arms around Yuna's waist, pulling her closer and kissing her more passionately. Then Yuna's reason took over and she quickly pulled away from Baralai.  
"I can't…" she whispered.  
Baralai nodded sadly and turned away.  
"No… I mean, I want to, but Tidus… things have changed Baralai," Yuna said.  
Baralai turned and gazed longingly at Yuna. She smiled sadly and took his hand.  
"Wait for me?" she whispered.  
Baralai nodded. He kissed her hand and gave her a seductive smile, then walked away, leaving her standing alone staring longingly after him.

XXXX

Rikku reluctantly opened her eyes. When she did, she found herself gazing at the sleeping figure of Tidus. She was pressed up against his body and he was cuddled against Rikku with his arms wrapped around her waist.  
'_So it wasn't a dream…_' Rikku thought.  
She sighed and closed her eyes again. She felt like there was something inside her, clawing up her insides. She was fully aware of what she'd done, and she knew there would be nothing but pain to follow. Tidus stirred. He felt Rikku's warm body still pressed against his, and suddenly everything came crashing down. He opened his eyes and stared at Rikku, whose green eyes were staring back at him.  
"So it was real…" He whispered.  
Rikku nodded. Tidus wasn't sure if he was sad, or guilty, or maybe even ashamed, but he knew he definitely did not regret his actions. He realized that sleeping with Rikku would lead to dire consequences and a lot of heartache, but he knew now more than ever just how much he loved her. Tidus was willing to take all the blame and sacrifice himself, because he knew that Rikku was just dieing inside from the guilt.  
"So what do we do…?" Rikku whispered sadly.  
"I don't know… but I think we've gotten ourselves into trouble…" Tidus whispered in reply.  
Rikku nodded again. Tidus gazed at her longingly. She looked so sad, so guilty. Tidus couldn't stand to see her suffer like she was.  
"Do you regret what happened?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.  
Rikku sighed, and then paused for a moment, as if she were trying to piece together her thoughts. Finally she said, " No… I mean, I regret acting so impulsively, because I know we've done something that will hurt a lot of people… but… I'm glad things are out in the open between us. We shouldn't have to lie to ourselves, and to one another."  
She sighed again then added, "It was bound to happen eventually…"   
Tidus agreed, then closed his eyes and kissed Rikku's forehead. Rikku closed her eyes tightly and sighed yet again. Tidus rubbed her arm gently, trying to give her a little comfort. But Rikku was consumed by guilt. She kept picturing Yuna's heartbroken face, and the disappointed looks the rest of her friends would surely be giving them. She wanted to wish that nothing had happened, bur she knew it would be a lie. To her, sleeping with Tidus was both the happiest and the saddest thing she'd ever done.  
"I wish… I wish we could go back to last night at stay there forever… we could just live in each other's arms and be free of guilt, heartache and sorrow…" Tidus said sadly.  
Rikku was about to reply when they heard the front door bang closed. Rikku sat up like a lightning bolt, clutching one of the blankets to her chest. She gave Tidus a horrified look.  
"That can't be Yuna… she's gone until at least tomorrow…" Tidus whispered.  
"Tidus? Rikku?? Are you here?" The intruder called.  
It was Paine. Rikku sat wide-eyed, staring at the door.  
"What do we do???" she whispered frantically.  
Tidus sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He put his pants on and hurried over to the door, which led to the bathroom beside Tidus' room.  
"Quick, get in the shower!" Tidus whispered, just as frantically.  
Rikku, still clutching the blanket to herself, shot out of the bed and grabbed her clothes off the floor, and then hurried into the bathroom. Tidus quickly closed the door behind her and threw on his shirt as he heard the water start. A knock on his bedroom door made him jump.  
"Y-yes? Paine, is that you?" he called nervously.  
"Yea… open the door!" Paine called back.  
Tidus hurried over to the door and opened it. Paine was standing in the hall waiting.  
"You're home earlier than I expected…" Tidus said.  
"I said I'd be gone a couple of days… its been a couple of days… did you not hear me come in?" Paine asked.  
"Er... no…well, I mean yes… I was still asleep… and you woke me up," he lied.  
Paine stared at him questioningly then said, "Didn't Rikku wake you up?"   
Tidus blushed and scratched the back of his head nervously.  
"Huh?"  
"When she started the shower?? Did that not wake you up?" Paine said, getting frustrated.  
"Oh, er… I guess not…"   
Paine shook her head. Tidus laughed nervously, and then said, "I'll go start on breakfast!"  
Paine shrugged.  
"Fine. I'm going to wait up here for Rikku."   
Tidus nodded then headed down the hall, giving a sigh of relief.

XXXX

Rikku stood with her arms crossed, feeling the warm water dripping down her body. She thought about Yuna, and how crushed she would be if she ever found out. Rikku thought about it, and decided that they either had to tell Yuna, or pretend that nothing had happened and continue life the way it was before. But Rikku wasn't sure she could do either. A tear rolled down her cheek, and soon she had buried her face in her hands, sobbing. When she managed to calm herself, she turned off the water and climbed out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her body and grabbed her clothes. When she opened the door, Paine was standing in the hallway waiting for her.  
"Paine! Uh, hello… what are you doing up here?" Rikku asked nervously.  
"I wanted to surprise you and say hello. You made such a fuss about me leaving, I thought you'd be excited to see me," Paine replied.  
"Oh, I am! Really! I just… I'm a little shocked! I thought you'd be gone longer."   
"Nah, I told you I'd only be a couple of days."   
Rikku giggled nervously and headed to her room. Paine followed her and watched her cram her pajamas into her bag and haul out clean clothes. "You're acting weird…" Paine finally said.  
Rikku blushed and tried to look shocked.  
"Am I?"  
"Yea… something's going on, but I'm not sure what it is… what are you hiding?" Paine asked, staring at Rikku questioningly.  
Rikku blushed deeper and shrugged.  
"Nothing! I'm not hiding anything! Er, I need to change…" Rikku said, trying to change the subject.  
Paine stared at her for a moment, and then said, "Why are your eyes red? Have you been crying?"   
"Er… no! Of course not! It… uh, must have been the humidity from the shower… you know, all the hot water… or something like that…" Rikku said, giggling nervously.  
Paine gave her a suspicious look, then shrugged and walked off down the hall. Rikku gave a sigh of relief, then closed her door and changed. When she got downstairs, Tidus was in the kitchen attempting to make pancakes. His face was splattered with batter, which made Rikku giggle. Tidus looked up, and smiled when he saw her. He shrugged smugly and walked towards Rikku. He wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"Tidus… what about Paine?" Rikku whispered, looking over her shoulder nervously.  
"She went home to get eggs…" Tidus replied, kissing her neck.  
"Tidus…" Rikku started.  
But he cut her off with a soft kiss. Rikku tried to protest, but Tidus put his hand on her back and pulled her closer. Rikku ran her fingers through his hair and returned his kiss. Tidus pulled her into a more passionate kiss, and Rikku sighed blissfully and pressed her body up against his. Just then, the front door opened. Rikku ripped herself away from Tidus and flung open the nearest cupboard, trying to look busy. Tidus grabbed the pancake batter and started stirring it viciously, just as Paine walked into the kitchen.  
"Oh… Paine! Hey!" Rikku said.  
"Rikku… what's going on?" Paine asked, noticing Rikku and Tidus' strange behavior.  
"N-nothing! Why??" Tidus asked, giving a shakey laugh.  
Paine eyed them suspiciously, and then handed the eggs to Tidus.  
"You two have been acting strange ever since I arrived… I'm sure there is something going on," she said.  
Rikku closed the cupboard and laughed nervously.  
"Nope… everything's fine! Really!" she said, giving Tidus a nervous look.  
Paine raised her eyebrow and stared at the two of them suspiciously, then shrugged.  
"I suppose we should get home as soon as breakfast is over," she said, changing the subject.  
Rikku gave Tidus a gloomy look, and then said, "Yes, that would be best."


	4. Revelations

Chapter 4!! It's kinda short, but it's importaint.

just a few shout outs:

Neggi: I'm glad you enjoy it! I enjoy writing it

HypernatedRikku: maybe... maybe not... shifty eyes lol

Elvi-rose: yes... Tidus 'missed' Yuna quite a bit.... lmao

To everyone else who commented, thanx a million!! It always makes me happy to see people are enjoying my fic! so, on to chappy 4!

**Revelations**

Rikku avoided Tidus for the next two days. She stayed in her house, up in her room pretending she was sick. Tidus tried to visit her, but Rikku told Paine to send him away. Paine was still incredibly suspicious, but she knew Tidus and Rikku weren't going to say a word, so she just shrugged it off. Three days after Paine returned, Yuna finally came home. She stood in front of her door, afraid to face Tidus. She was so ashamed of herself for kissing Baralai. She wanted to pretend nothing happened, but every time she tried, she only thought of him more. She was beginning to realize that things were no longer the same for her, but she was afraid that Tidus would be heartbroken. Yuna sighed, and then pushed the door open. Tidus was sitting on the couch, staring blankly at a book. It looked as if he had been reading, then had paused to think about something. Yuna cleared her throat. Tidus looked up, and smiled weakly.  
"Er… hi Yuna…" he said, standing up. He crossed the room and hugged her briefly.  
"Hello…" Yuna replied.  
There was an uncomfortable silence between them, and they both had the sudden urge to run in the opposite direction. Tidus smiled again at Yuna, and She smiled weakly back.  
"Uhm… I'll uh, take your bags upstairs for you," Tidus said, taking Yuna's things.  
"Er, thank you…" she said.  
Tidus headed up the stairs and into Yuna's room. He dropped her bags at the foot of her bed, then took a deep breath, and then headed back downstairs. Yuna was standing by the window, lost in thought. Tidus stood at the bottom of the stairs, gazing guiltily at her. She turned and looked at him.  
"Well, I'm tired… I think I'm going to take a nap," she said.  
Tidus nodded. Yuna walked towards him, then brushed passed him and headed up to her bedroom. Tidus stared after her briefly, then headed out of the house. He needed to get away, so he headed down to the docks. When he got there, he sat on an unused crate and watched the ships come and go. He could see the Blitzball stadium in the distance, and could hear the cheers of the crowd. He wondered which teams were playing, then shook the thought out of his head. He sighed, and then buried his face in his hands. He wished he could pull his guilty thoughts out of his head and shake them away, but he knew it was impossible. He had to talk to Yuna.

XXXX

Yuna woke up. She checked her clock and realized she had been asleep for about four hours. She thought this was amusing, because she hadn't expected to fall asleep at all. She got up and unpacked her bags. She grabbed a laundry basket and gathered up all her dirty clothes. She left her room and headed across the hall to Tidus' room. She knocked, but there was no answer so she pushed the door open and headed in. She looked around at the piled of dirty laundry and shook her head.  
'Wow, he can really be a slob…' she thought.  
Yuna started picking up his dirty clothes and throwing them into the basket. She picked up a dirty shirt and threw it in, then bent down to grab another shirt, but she saw something strange. She put the basket down, and then pushed aside some dirty clothing. Lying on the floor was a pair of white silk women's underwear.

XXXX

Tidus walked slowly home. He was trying to prolong the time between then and when he faced Yuna, but it seemed like the slower he walked, the quicker he was getting home. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of their door. He glanced through the front window, and it looked like there was nobody home. Tidus sighed, and then opened the door. He flicked on a light, and then nearly screamed. Yuna was sitting on the couch, arms crossed, staring at him.  
"Yuna! Geez, you nearly gave me a heart attack! Why are you sitting here in the dark?" Tidus said, holding his chest and gaping at her.  
"We need to talk," Yuna replied calmly.  
Tidus stared at her in shock. Then he nodded.  
"Yea… I think we do," he replied.  
Tidus started to cross the room to sit with her, but she put up her hand to stop him. Tidus froze, confused.  
"Yuna…?"  
She reached into the laundry basket, which was on the floor beside her, and held up the silk underwear. Tidus stood, frozen in shock. His eyes grew wide and he opened his mouth to explain, but couldn't say a word. Yuna dropped the underwear back into the basket, and then re-folded her arms.  
"I doubt those are yours," she said sarcastically.  
Tidus shook his head and said, "Yuna… listen…I…"   
But Yuna raised her hand again to silence him. She stood, still staring at Tidus.  
"Tell me the truth. No lies… did… did you cheat on me?"   
Tidus tore his gaze away from Yuna's and stared at the ground. Then he nodded. Yuna closed her eyes and turned her head away from Tidus. She inhaled, and held her breath, trying to find her strength.  
"Who… was she?" Yuna whispered.  
"I… I'm sorry Yuna… I can't say…"   
Yuna nodded. She walked toward the door, avoiding Tidus' gaze.  
"Where are you going?" Tidus asked, reaching out to grab her arm.  
Yuna pulled away and flung the door open.  
"Away from you."   
She walked out the door and slammed it shut behind her.

XXXX

Paine and Rikku sat at the table, eating dinner. Rikku was lazily poking her food, while Paine watched her suspiciously. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Paine gave Rikku a confused look, then got up and answered it. Yuna was standing on the doorstep, crying.  
"Yuna! What happened?" Paine asked, putting her arm around Yuna's shoulders and bringing her inside.  
Rikku appeared in the room and saw Yuna. Her heart fell. Rikku could tell that Yuna was deeply hurt, and she felt terrible. Yuna looked up and saw Rikku standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Yuna sobbed, than ran towards her and hugged her tightly. Rikku was confused for a moment, and then she realized that Tidus must not have said anything about her. Rikku, not knowing anything else to do, just rubbed Yuna's back as she cried.  
"What's happening?" Paine asked, coming up beside them.  
Yuna sobbed then said, "I just found out something terrible…"  
Paine looked at Rikku, who tried to look confused. "What is it?" Paine finally asked.  
"Tidus… he… he… cheated on me…" Yuna whispered.  
Paine's eyes widened in shock. Rikku closed her eyes tightly and let out a sigh.  
"That bastard! I'll kill him!" Paine said angrily.  
"No… I need to talk to him… I need to know why," Yuna protested.  
Paine nodded, then said, "Well, let's go. It's better if you do it now."   
Yuna thought for a second, then agreed. Rikku wanted to stay behind, but Paine insisted that she come along, so she reluctantly followed them out of the house. When the three of them reached Yuna's house, Paine burst through the door and stared angrily at Tidus, who looked terrified. Yuna placed her hand on Paine's shoulder and asked her to calm down.  
"Yuna… I was worried…" Tidus said, staring cautiously at Paine.  
Yuna stared at the floor. Rikku tried her best to lurk in the shadows by leafing against the front door.  
"Yuna… I'm so sorry. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you…" Tidus tried explaining.  
"Is that so? Well then you should have thought twice about sleeping with some whore!" Yuna screamed at him.  
Rikku's head jerked up, and she bit her bottom lip to keep from crying at Yuna's comment.  
"She wasn't…" Tidus began.  
But Rikku cut him of by shaking her head. Tidus sighed.  
"God! I just… I want to hit you so badly right now!!" Yuna said angrily.  
"So do it…" Tidus whispered.  
Yuna stopped for a moment, thinking. Then she said, "I'm not going to hit you…"   
Tidus raised a hand to his forehead.  
"It wasn't supposed to happen like this…" he whispered to himself.  
Yuna stormed over to the couch and picked up the silk underwear, then threw it at Tidus.  
"Then you shouldn't have left this laying around!!!" She screamed.  
Rikku smacked her hand to her mouth to cover a gasp. There was an odd silence in the room, then suddenly Paine said, "I know who those belong to…"  
Everybody looked at Paine. Rikku stared at Paine, her gaze begging to keep the secret. Paine gave Rikku a disappointed look.  
"She leaves her clothes laying everywhere… I would recognize that stupid, girly underwear any day… it belongs to… Rikku," Paine said sadly.  
Yuna's jaw fell. Rikku squeezed her eyes shut, wishing to disappear. Tidus stared at the floor.  
"Rikku… is it true?" Yuna whispered to her cousin.  
Rikku walked toward Yuna, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.  
"Yuna, I'm so sorry… Things got out of control… I…I'm sorry…" Rikku tried to explain.  
Yuna stared at Rikku briefly, then raised her hand and slapped her hard across the face. Rikku took the hit, and then stared at the floor, her cheek stinging and fresh tears welling up in her eyes. Paine and Tidus stared at Yuna in disbelief. Yuna raised her hand to her mouth, then for the second time that evening, she stormed out of the house and into the night.


	5. Revelations part II

Oookay guys! The last chapter! TT I had fun! I hope you guys like the conclusion of Torn. I would reply to your comments individually, but I think I'd need a whole other chapter.. lol so I'll settle for saying that you guys are great! I loved your responces to chapter 4 and it made me laugh so much! Anyway, on to the story! bye bye guys!!

**  
Revelations part II**

Rikku raised her hand to her cheek. Tidus walked over to her and placed his hand on Rikku's shoulder.  
"Are you ok?" he asked her quietly.  
Rikku nodded. Paine crossed her arms and sighed. Rikku looked up at her sadly.  
"Do you hate me?" She asked.  
Paine laughed.  
"Of course I don't hate you. I'm just disappointed. I thought you valued your relationship with Yuna more than that," she said.  
"I do!! I do! Things weren't supposed to happen like this! It… was an accident…" Rikku tried to explain.  
Paine snorted, and then said, "What, did Tidus trip over a Blitzball and fall on top of you?" Rikku blushed.  
"You don't understand…"   
"No, I don't. So why don't you explain it to me?"   
Tidus cleared his throat, then said, "I think we should wait until Yuna comes back."   
"Do you think she's even going to come back?" Rikku asked, worriedly.  
"I don't know… but I hope so… we still need to talk," Tidus said. "What makes you think she will listen?" Paine asked.  
Tidus shook his head and shrugged. Then he said, "I can only hope."   
Paine sighed and shook her head. Tidus wrapped his arm around Rikku's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. She eyed Paine nervously, who raised her eyebrow.  
"Tidus…" Rikku whispered sadly, removing his hand from her shoulders. He looked at her longingly.  
"What we did was bad… well… it definitely wasn't bad… but it was wrong… for now, we just need to… wait." Rikku told him quietly.  
Tidus nodded, still gazing at her longingly. He still felt awful for what he did to Yuna, but he longed just to touch Rikku so bad, it actually hurt. Rikku stared at the floor. She knew if she looked Tidus in the eye, she would just melt, and she wouldn't be able to control herself. Paine pushed herself away from the wall and sighed again. "We should go look for Yuna," she said.  
Rikku nodded. Paine grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door open. Standing on the doorstep, hand outstretched to grab the doorknob, was Yuna, with a surprised look on her face.  
"Yuna! What the…" Paine started.  
Yuna walked into the house and pushed the door closed.  
"I got as far as the docks, then I realized that running away wasn't going to solve anything… plus I have a confession to make…but first I need to say something," Yuna said, walking over to Rikku.  
"I'm so, so sorry that I slapped you… I don't know what came over me… and I feel terrible."   
Rikku shook her head then said, "No… I deserved it…"   
"But you didn't… and I'm just as guilty as you are… so if you feel like retaliating, I wont stop you," Yuna said.  
Rikku laughed.  
"I'm not going to smack you back! Yunie, we did something we shouldn't have… and it hurt you…"   
Yuna walked over to the couch and sat down. Paine followed and sat down beside her. Tidus glanced at Rikku, then went and sat down on the couch opposite Yuna. Rikku say on the arm of the couch Tidus was sitting on, but on the opposite side, which made Paine raise her eyebrow. Yuna gave a long sigh. Then she said, "So… what happened?"   
Rikku stared shamefully at the floor. Tidus glanced at her again, and then started to explain.  
"I suppose… well, we… I mean…"  
Tidus took a deep breath, then said, "Yuna… Rikku and I are in love…"  
Paine's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Yuna looked surprised, then she nodded.  
"And… well, things got out of control…" Tidus added.  
"Yea, no kidding," Paine said bluntly.  
"Paine…" Yuna said, placing her hand on Paine's shoulder.  
"Yea… sorry." Rikku shook her head.  
"No… we deserve your criticism…" she said.  
Tidus sighed, and then agreed. Paine eyed them suspiciously, and then said, "If you two are so in love, then why are you sitting on opposite ends of the couch? Why aren't you even looking at each other?"   
Tidus glanced at Rikku briefly as she bit her bottom lip.  
"Well, you see… if we… um…" Rikku started.  
Tidus saw her struggling to explain, so he interrupted her.  
"We can hardly keep away from each other… and… if we look into each other's eyes, I just know we wont be able to control ourselves… that's how we got into this mess in the first place…" he said.  
Rikku bit her lip again, and nodded in agreement. Paine shook her head. Yuna cleared her throat.  
"Before we go any further, I need to confess something…" she said, staring at the floor.  
"I… um… when I was in Bevelle… I kind of… well… I kissed Baralai."   
Tidus, Rikku, and Paine all stared at Yuna in shock. Yuna blushed, and closed her eyes.  
"Rikku, that's why I had no right to slap you… I'm just as guilty," she whispered.  
"Yunie… don't be silly. Tidus an I took things way to far…" Rikku argued.  
Yuna shook her head. "I still did something wrong… and I have no right to blame the two of you… I mean, I was hurt when I found out, but I was thinking about it, and well, I realized that… things have changed. I know you feel I too, Tidus… because I can feel it between us… we're no longer in love…"  
Tidus nodded sadly, but he looked somewhat relieved. Then he said, "I'm glad the feelings mutual. It makes me feel a little better… I know I still hurt you… but…"   
Yuna interrupted him and said, "Well… I… I was hurt… but I will get over it… I mean, I think I can even be happy for you… especially because you're with Rikku, and I want you both to be happy." Rikku sniffed, then wiped at a tear that was falling down her cheek. She closed her eyes and sighed.  
"Thank you Yunie…" she whispered.  
Yuna got up, then wrapped her arms around Rikku and pulled her into a tight hug. Rikku laughed, and hugged her back. Yuna pulled away, then sat beside Tidus and took his hand.  
"I don't want any hard feelings between us… I'm going to move out. I think I'll go to Bevelle… I mean… I'm needed there, plus… Baralai…" she said.  
Tidus nodded. Then Yuna added, "I… I think Rikku should move in here…"  
Rikku nearly fell off the arm of the chair. Tidus gaped at Yuna in disbelief.  
"Are… are you serious?" he asked.  
Yuna nodded, then smiled at him. Then she said, "I need some time away… that's why I will go to Bevelle… but I do think that the two of you would be good together. You should be happy too."   
Tidus laughed, and then hugged Yuna.  
"So, you're really ok?" he asked, grinning at her.  
Yuna, still smiling, nodded again. Then she turned to Paine.  
"Can I stay with you tonight?" Yuna asked.  
"Of course you can," Paine said.  
Yuna thanked her, and then suggested that they leave. Paine and Yuna headed toward the door then said goodbye to Rikku and Tidus. Yuna gave them both a hug, and then smiled at them.  
"Goodnight guys…" she said.  
"Goodnight," Rikku and Tidus said in unison.  
Yuna and Paine left, and Tidus grabbed Rikku and pulled her into a hug. She looked up at him and smiled warmly. Tidus grinned back at her, then kissed her lightly. "That… went better than I thought it would," he said. Rikku laughed, then closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest. Tidus smiled and ran his fingers through her hair.  
"I love you," he whispered.  
Rikku lifted her head and gazed at him lovingly, then said, "I love you too."   
Tidus kissed her again and pulled her closer. Rikku grinned, and then said, "So, what do we do now?" Tidus laughed and kissed her yet again.  
"I can think of a few things…"  
Rikku giggled, then gave Tidus a playful wink. She then walked away and headed up the stairs. Tidus gaped at her as she disappeared upstairs. He smiled, still confused, and then followed her. When he reached the top of the stairs, he saw Rikku's shirt lying on the floor. He picked it up, and then noticed that Rikku had left a trail of her clothes leading to his bedroom. Tidus grinned and gathered her clothes as he approached his room. When he opened the door, he saw Rikku standing by his bed wearing one of his old t-shirts that barely covered her and grinning playfully. Tidus kicked his door closed and dropped her clothes on his floor.  
"Rikku… what are you…"  
But she stopped him by putting her finger to her lips.  
"Shhhhhhhhhh."   
Tidus grinned again and pulled his shirt off as he walked over to Rikku. He stripped his clothes and grabbed Rikku around the waist, kissing her passionately. He pulled off the shirt she was wearing and together they lay down on the bed. Tidus ran his hand down her side, causing her to shudder. He began kissing her neck, and she threw her head back with a sigh of pleasure. She parted her legs and wrapped them around Tidus'. He gazed at her lustfully, and kissed her then thrust into her. She gasped and grabbed his hair lightly. He began thrusting faster and deeper, and Rikku moaned in pleasure. And as they climaxed together, they both realized that it was the first time they had been truly happy in a very long time.

--------------------------------------------THE END---------------------------------------------------


End file.
